


The Other Women

by andie_lilo455



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andie_lilo455/pseuds/andie_lilo455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three women find out that they are seeing the same man. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia come together to get back at this one man. Follow them as they discover who they become, grow close together over this experience, and possible new romances. Join the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you seen The Other Women, I got this idea. I will be using some of their idea's.

Today  
"Wait, so you are married to Finn CollinsCollinis that possible, I was on a date with him two days ago." A blond girl paced back in forth in front of a latina.

"Clarke, its just as it sounds. He played the both of us. We are with the same guy." The latina women said, impatiently.shaking her head. She watched as Clarke, they were in Clarkes descent size condo, the home was set in New York, she had the veiw of the Skyline. The living room was white, with pictures of mountians, fields, and butterflies. While the coffe table was light brown, and her couch a teal color. She had a 42 inch flate screen plasma tv, with DVD's.

"Well, everything makes sense now. The constant business meetings, voices over the phone, avoided phone calls. Raven, what are we going to do?" Clarke asked, as she sat next Raven. They both sighed.

 

Two Days Before

 

"Finn, babe, your phone is ringing again!" Raven said as she was drying her wet hair in the bathroom. The phone kept ringing, Raven sighed as she put down the towel and went to pick up the phone. The name Clarke showed up.

"This is Finn's phone" Raven answered. The phone line was quiet.

"Hi, is this Finn's receptionist?" the voice asked.

"No, this is Finn's wife. Do you need me to give him a message?" Raven asked, as she walked back to the bathroom and started to put moisturizer on her face, and body. As she looked in the mirror and she saw a tan women with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Actually, no thank you. You've been a ton of help." The phone line ended as quickly as it strted. Raven looked at the phone, and stared at it. Something felt off to her, she heard noises down stairs as her husband was walking up the stairs. Raven quickly went through his text and saw his messages to this female girl name Clarke. The messages went from Hello love, I love you my beautiful girlfriend. Raven felt pain in her stomach, the steps got closer to the room, Raven hurriedly closed the phone, and sat it where it belonged.

"Raven, do you know where my phone is?" her husband asked, showing is face. Finn Collins, her high school sweetheart, they have been married for nine years, and been together for 3 years. Her life just ended because of him. Raven stared into his eyes, they were blank. They were just blank.

"It's on the side table by the bed." Raven replied, faking a smile. Finn walked to the phone, and looked at the screen, expecting it with a miss call. Raven panicked for a minute, "Sorry it was my phone, I forgot we have the same ringtone." Raven said quickly, she went and grabbed her phone and purse. 

"Babe, I have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes, I will see you in a hour and half?" Finn said, as he walked passed her not looking back.

"Finn, whose your doctor again?" Raven asked.

"Doctor Griffin, her first name is Clarke." Finn shouted out thethe door of their bedroom. Raven let out a sharp breath, she felt like the wind knocked the breath out of her. She quickly sat on the bed.

 

Today- Twenty minutes earlier

Clarke heard multiple knockings on the door. Clarke rushed to answer the door, as the door pulled open, a women rushed into the house. Clarke was shocked, and could not believe this woman.

"Excuse me lady, you can't just walk in my house." Clarke said angerly starring at this women in her living room. The women was wearing light skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and flats.

"My name is Raven, and you are sleeping with my husband."

 

Three hours later

 

The two girls drunk giggled on the couch. "I don't understand why he is cheating on me. I left everything for him, and hes sleeping with you." Raven said sadly, looking down at her drink.

"To be honest, when you answered the phone, i haven't talked to him since. I honestly thought he was the one. But we both got played." Clarked stared at the woman accross from her. "The choice is up to you though, but know you are going in with open eyes. And he can hurt you again."

Raven stared at the blonde. Her pale face, with blue eyes, and curly blond hair. "I don't know what to do, he's all I have. But broke my heart." Raven stared of in the distance.

"Look, text him and tell him you are staying at a friends house. You will stay on this couch, and think. I can help you find a lawyer if you want." Clarke rested her hand on Ravens arm. Raven nodded and did what she said. Clarke went into a different room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Also shorts for her to change into.

"I'll see you in the morning." Clarke said turning off the lights. Raven turned to her side, and tears started to shed. And slowly she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

"Babe, I will see you this weekend. I can't wait to see you." Raven heard whispering from Finn in the hallway. She couldn't believe Clarke lied to her. That conniving bitch, she thought. Raven stepped away from the doorway of their bedroom. After spending the night at Clarkes a week ago, Clarke had to Raven that Clarke was no longer seeing him, and the seperated when the left Clarkes Condo. Clarke had told her to keep in touch, and now she knew why. Raven quickly changed into her clothes and rushed out the bedroom door.

"Babe where are you going?" Finn stepped in front of her before exiting the bedroom. Raven lifted her head, and saw Finn smiling down at her, like he use to. The grin that was only for her, but now she realized it was from another girl, and her name is Clarke.

"I'm going to help Lincoln with the remodel of his restaurant." Raven said pushing past him in a rush. "Dont wait up." Raven shouted, going down the stairs of her house, and straight out her door. Raven got into her car, and pulled out the parking lot before she let her breath out. 

Raven arrived at Lincolns restaurant, seeing how far it has been remodeled. As she exited out of her car, Lincoln was at the door. He had smiled at her.

"Ray how are you doing baby sis?" Licoln said, pulling Raven into a hug. Raven snuggled into his chest. Lincoln was her brother and best friend, a felt a normalcy around him. Lincoln was a big guy, with muscles a bald head and tattoos. But he was known to be an amazing chef. Lincoln pulled Raven into the restaurant. They got to work, as Raven rewired the computer for the restaurant. She put a new software to hell take the orders faster and cleaner. 

"Ray is everything alright? You keep huffing and puffing." Lincoln said in concern voice. He looked at Raven and saw her stop what she was doing. Raven sighed and turn to Lincoln.

"Do you remember how I told you about Clarke?" Raven turned to Lincoln, and looked at his tanned face. 

"Your doctor right? What about her?" Licnoln asked not sure where this is going.

"Well, i lied. Clarke is a pediatric doctor and apparently is Finns mistress. I had confronted her about it a week ago, and she told me that she had stopped seeing him when she found out." Raven began to cry, she quickly wiped her face.

" Wait, you are telling me Finn is cheating on you! I told you i never liked that guy, he was to secretive. Didn't I tell you! God Ray." Lincoln said angrily throwing his supplies down, and walking to hug Raven. 

"Well get this, I heard him talking on the phone with her today. I think she's like a double agent, she pretends to be my friends while she tells Finn everything." Raven chuckled, pulling away from Lincoln. Then turns back to working her computer.

"Well call her out on it, she can either say yes or no. Text her today and go to lunch, i got the rest from here." Lincoln mumbled to her as he went back to work. Raven sighed and did just that.

 

One hour later 

"I'm glad you called, I'm sure its brutal living there now." Clarke said to Raven as she drinks her coffee. They were in a little coffee shop, it wasn't well known, but everyone loved it.

"Really, your glad i called? Why?" Raven asked suspiciously starring into Clarkes blue eyes. Clarke looked at Raven oddly.

"Well, I'm worried about you. It can't be easy with you living with him." Clarke replied back.

"I heard you talking to him earlier today, I can't believe you are lying to my face." Raven angrily replied back. Clarke was shocked, not knowing what Raven was talking about.

"What are you talking about, I haven't talked to him since you told me you were his wife." Clarke stated grabbing her phone, showing Raven, and the text messages that she has been ignoring. Raven looked through the phone. Raven was relieved, she was starting to like Clarke. Raven wouldn't have known what she was going to do.

"Well, who was he talking to, if it wasn't you.?" Raven asked, looking at Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Days Later

Clarke pulled into Raven's driveway, after she had called saying that Finn left for his "Business Trip". As Clarke waited for Raven to lock the door, she had studied the perfect house. This how was a two level house, it was white with blue shutters, with a big lawn and a white picket fence. She literally had the perfect house, and life before Finn screwed it up. Knowing Raven felt like she had the perfect life, Clarke felt guilty. She had help destroyed it without even knowing it. Raven was smart, she owned her own technology store, as well help with the Airplane and Nasa technologies. Raven told her that it was her dream to work with Nasa, and she did it. Now her marriage life is tumbling, but manages to have a perfect job. All Raven needed was a child and bam! She would have everything. 

Clarke was knocked out her thought as Raven opened the door to her BMW. Raven turned to Clarke and smiled, and Clarke replied back with a smile. Clarke back the car out and started the two hour drive to the Hampton's. Raven had rigged Finn's phone with a tracking device, knowing that Finn had a business trip. Well, Raven found out it wasn't a business trip, he was visiting a girl up in the Hampton's. Finn really need to change his password on his phone.

After the two hour drive Raven and Clarke discussed on how to approach her and how to avoid Finn. Clarke pulled into a driveway of a cottage. Luckily Clarke's dad had a Cottage in the Hampton's. It was one level with red bricks and white shutters, and a small porch. Clarke opened the door of her car and grabbed her luggage out of the trunk of her car, Raven did the same, and followed Clarke to the house.

"Wow, it beautiful." Raven said starring into the cottage. Clarke smiled.

"Well, this is the living room" Clarke said, pointing to the room where it had a coffee table, a couch and a love seat, it had a fireplace with pictures of Clarke and her family hanging on the wall. "If you follow me the kitchen is this way." Clarke said as she guided Raven around the cottage. Clarke showed Raven to the guest room where was staying. Clarke went back down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass for water. Clarke looked out into the back yard, seeing a rectangle pool, and surrounded were trees for privacy. Honestly, Clarke felt like she needed a stronger drink. She heard foots steps, and she turned to the doorway and Raven coming into the kitchen.

"Are you settled in?" Clarke asked, starring at Raven. Raven looked around the kitchen, and nodded. Raven was the type to suffer alone, and Clarke knew it. Raven is all strength, but sometimes a girl needs a friend. Clarke felt like she owed her that, since she basically destroyed her marriage. "I was thinking, why don't we go out in about two hours and go to a bar or do something?" Clarke asked. Raven looked at Clarke and smirked, they knew what they needed and they thought the same idea.

"I think that's the perfect idea."

 

Clarke and Raven arrived at this bar that was sitting on the beach. The two women were dressed to impress, as Clarke wore a black sun dress with wedge heels, and Raven wearing a vibrant red sun dress and white flats. The bar was a nice sit down, they played different types of music. As Clarke and Raven sat at the bar laughing and giggling telling each other childhood stories. Clarke was drinking a beer, while Raven was drinking a fruity drink.

"I can't believe you fixed your own car in high school?" Clarke said, starring at Raven laughing. Raven laughed as well.

"It was a piece of shit car, and i couldn't afford to take it to a shop every time." Raven said, as he waved down one of the bartender suggesting another drink. The guy with mopy black hair, with a face filled with freckles and dark brown eyes. He was tall and lean, but you could notice muscles underneath his shirt.

"Hello Ladies, what can I get you?" The man smirked, starring at Clarke and Raven. Raven smirked at him, she knew he wasn't her type. He had a sense of arrogance that was a turn off. Raven looked to Clarke, and noticed that Clarke was studying him. Obviously, this man noticed as well.

"Like what you see Princess?" The man asked, Clarke narrowed her eye at him. 

"I don't know, should I?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. The man laughed not expecting the answer.

"My name is Bellamy." Raven watched the interaction, and she could sparks flying. Raven grinned to herself, she like seeing Clarke being unnerved. It was refreshing knowing that she doesn't have it all together.

"I'm Clarke and this is Raven, I'm having a beer and she's having a cosmo." Clarke stated, turning to Raven her eyes widen when she saw who was by the door. Clarke started to panic looking at the entrance of the door. Clarke looked for something to hide Raven and Clarke's face. She quickly saw the menu and shoved it to Raven.

"Hide your face, Finns here." Clarke whispered, Raven quickly scrabbled and hid her face in the menu. "Shit, shit ,shit." Clarke mumbled knowing this plan wasn't going to work.

"Yo, Drake." Both actually realizing how close this call is going to be. Clarke moved her menu seeing that Finn was still by the door. Clarke quickly stood up, and Raven followed. Clarke scrabbled to and looked for a hiding spot, but realizing this spot was behind the bar and in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke turned her head and see Bellamy looking at her concerned. Clarke opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. 

"We need to hide behind the bar." Raven stated looking panicked, starring at the entrance. Both of them moved to the bar opening to hide behind the bar. They quickly sat on the ground. Bellamy was still starring them confused, as he looked up towards the entrance of the Bar, Clarke notice Bellamy narrowing his eyes. Let's just say Bellamy does not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Still at the Bar

Knowing that Finn is just right behind them, Clarke and Raven looked at each other with wides eyes, both thinking that this was to close.

"Bellamy, how's Octavia? She hasn't been answering my calls." Finn asked, Clarke and Raven both stilled their movements. Not believing what they are hearing.

"Dude, she's in school. Honestly, you shouldn't be hanging around her in the first place." Bellamy stated, while glaring at him. Bellamy, didn't like Finn. He was to shady and crafty.

"Bellamy, I love your sister. She's the love of my life." Finn stated back. Clarke turned to Raven and saw the hurt, Clarke's heart clenched for Raven. Raven looked like she was in pure agony. Clarke grabbed Raven's hand a squeezed it.

"Finn, leave. You aren't welcome in my bar and you know it." Bellamy and Finn glared at each other until Finn finally gave in and left. Bellamy turned to the girls. "Start talking, I know you were hiding from him. Why?" He said angrily.

Raven lip started to quiver, Clarke snapped to him with a glare. She simply said, "I think it's best for your sister to come here first." She grabbed Raven into a hug. She notice that Bellamy was textimg someone, probably his sister. Clarke led Raven to and open booth, and had her sit down.

"That stupid bastard. I hate him. He's my only family member and I hate him." Raven quickly wiped her tears and started to get angry.

"Raven, I am going to help you get even with him. He doesn't deserve you, you are a brilliant young woman. You have so much going for you." Clarke stated knowing she was telling the truth. 

All of a sudden Raven and Clarke hear a commotion at the entrance of the bar. There was shouting and a whole lot of cussing. It started to get closer where Clarke and Raven were sitting. Suddenly, a young woman showed up, and followed was Bellamy. The girl had long dark hair with green eyes. Her face looked furious, Clarke just stared, knowing what Finn saw. A girl with potential, and definitely beautiful. Clarke turned to Raven, and just stared as well.

"Who the hell are you?" This girl demand. Starring at the two woman, studying them. Raven's face harden, not liking how this girl demanding answers.

"My name is Clarke, I'm assuming you are Octavia." Clarke stated, as she stared at the siblings. 

"Who wants to know?" The girl said, Clarke sighed knowing that this is going to be more of a hassle. Bellamy was studying the three girls, not knowing where this is going.

"Sit down, we're going to have a discussion. And you are going to need to sit." Clarke demanded glaring at the girl pointing her to sit. As the girl did what she was told, Raven was still glaring at her. She couldn't believe this girl was dating her husband too. 

"Are you dating Finn?" Clarke asked, starring at the girl. Raven stiffened at the question. While the girl stared at Clarke and Bellamy standing behind The girl.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Raven shoulders dropped and sighed in defeat. Clarke quickly grabbed Raven hand squeezed it.

"Because you are dating a married man, and he's my husband." Raven stated, starring at the girl. The girl looked at Raven in shock, while Bellamys eyes harden. Both not believing what was said, but things began to come clear for them. 

"What?!" The girl shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Still at the Bar

Clarke and Bellamy stared from across the bar. Studying Raven and the girl named Octavia. They were watching the two make wild hand movements, and laughing obviously drunk off their minds. 

"I haven't seen Octavia laugh that much. Not even with that jackass Finn." Bellamy said cleaning the glasses for the bar drinks. Clarke turned to Bellamy, "are you and Raven really strange friends or are you here for entertainment?" Bellamy asked.

"We are really the strange friends. She came to me, and I volunteered on this adventure. She's a really amazing person, and she doesn't deserve this and I feel guilty that I was one of person who destroyed her marriage." Clarke sighed staring down at her drink, then she took another drink.

"It's Finns fault not yours, you didn't know he was married. He was really good at hiding it. He hurt my sister, the one thing I was trying so hard for her to avoid. I knew she was to good for him. But for Raven after what ever you guys are doing, she is going to need you by her side. And she will be lucky to have you and Octavia there." Bellamy stated, as he stared at Clarke, they looked into each other's eye. Clarke was trying to tell if he was telling the truth.

"Well, look at you. You do have a brain." Clarke said jokingly. Taking another sip of her drink. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Clarke asked.

"Why, Princess are you giving me your phone number? I'm flattered really." Bellamy said jokingly, handing her the pen and paper. As Clarke wrote something down, Raven and Octavia came to the bar giggling. They both smiled, and sat at the bar next Clarke. 

"This is where we are staying, I'll take Octavia and Raven to that place and you can can pick up Octavia tomorrow." Clarke stated, handing the address to Bellamy. Clarke stood up, and grabbed her purse. "Alright ladies, let get to my house." Raven and Octavia groaned but agreed. They all said bye to Bellamy and left while Bellamy nodded at them.

One hour later

They were all sitting on Clarke's bed laughing, and eating popcorn as they were watching the Notebook. 

Raven sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Guys, what are we doing? Why are we here together?" Raven asked. Turning to look at Clarke and Octavia. They both looked down, Clarke looked to Raven.

"We are here for you. We are here to help you, because we destroyed something that was precious." Clarke stated.

" I don't need you to feel sorry for me" Raven said angrily, quickly standing from the bed. As she glared at the girls.

"Ray, we owe this to you. It's not us that we feel guilty for you." Octavia said hurriedly starring at Raven. "What we need to do is we need to get back at him. For what he did to you. And I am damn well happy to help." Octavia said stubbornly.

"I agree." Clarke simply stated. The woman stared at each other. They knew that they needed each other to hold ourself up. They all smiled, and smile that a man is going is going to get screwed over.


	6. Chapter 6

The Following Day

Waking up this morning, Clarke found Octavia and Raven in her bed with her. Clarke was hanging off the bed, Octavia in the middle spread out in the middle and Raven sleeping on Octavia's stomach. 

Clarke moaned, falling off the bed. Clarke groaned, rubbing her head from the hangover she's got. She looked around the room, and saw bottles of wine, tequila, and beer. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring, the bell kept ringing, soon Octavia and Raven groaning for Clarke to get the door. Clarke sighed, and got up. She went to her dresser and looked at the mirror and she cringed. She had crusties, and her hair was a mop. She quickly grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair up, and wiped up her face.

Soon the door bell rang again, Clarke quickly grabbed her robe and walked out her room, and down the stairs to the door. She opened the door and saw Bellamy. 

"Well Princess, aren't you well rested?" Bellamy smirked at her. Clarke rolled her eyes and nodded her head to come in. Bellamy followed her into the cottage. Bellamy looked around the cottage, and notice how honey it felt. It wasn't cold, it was comfort. You can tell they spent a lot of time here.

Bellamy followed Clarke to the kitchen. The kitchen was all white with dark grey granite counter tops. The cabinets had glass and white wood out lining the cabinets. Clarke started to make fresh coffee while Bellamy leaned against the counter and studied the kitchen and the back yard.

Suddenly a comotion started to come down the stairs, Raven and Octavia walked into the kitchen. The three women huddled around the coffee, while Bellamy just smirked. Octavia turned her head and saw Bellamy and groaned.

"Why are you here so early?" Octavia asked as she sat on the chair in the bar of the kitchen. She leaned her head and rubbing her head. 

"O, it's one o'clock. I'm here to pick you up." Bellamy replied back, he walked to Octavia and started to rub her back.

"Since it our last day here, I feel like we should have a barbecue and a pool day." Raven said starring outside. Octavia head shot up.

"That sounds awesome! Can we please? That way we can plan more on getting back at Finn." Octavia said, Bellamy frowned, not knowing what Octavia meant.

"Sure, you can bring some friends if you want. We just need to go grocery shopping, so Octavia why don't you go home freshen up. And Raven and I can head to get food." Clarke said getting a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Octavia. 

"Bellamy can come too right? He is really good with the grill." Octavia asked looking at Bellamy and then Clarke, Clarke nodded. Bellamy smirked.

Grocery Store

Hour later, after Octavia and Bellamy left the house. Raven and Clarke were getting everything they needed for a hamburgers, potato salad, salad, chips and what not. 

"What's the deal with you and Octavia's brother?" Raven asked slyly, looking at Clarke who was looking at the shelf for chips.

"Nothing, why? I barely met the guy." Clarke stated, not really caring about where this conversation is going. She picked the bags of chips and put them in the cart.

"Really, that's a whole load of bullshit." Raven said dead panned. "He gorgeous." Raven followed Clarke around the grocery store.

"Raven, that's all it is. He's arrogant and rude. The shit that happened with Finn, I'm out of the game. I can't do it anymore." Clarke stated, heading towards an open cashiers aisle. Raven stopped and stared after Clarke. Raven saw how much this hurt Clarke, and Clarke didn't deserve this either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday episode was insane for The 100. It's probably one of my favorite episode, and i got really emotional at the end of the episode... Crazy, right? Shit, is about to go down! I hope you like this chapter!

Sameday- BBQ Party

Clarke was in the kitchen setting up bowls of chips, and pasta. She had people in and out if the cottage. Most of the people were Bellamy and Octavia's friends, and they were characters. First are Monty and Jasper, probably the funniest, dorkiest kids, and they were Octavia's friend. Apparently they have been friends since middle school, one liked to play with chemicals, and the other was a tech geek. Harper, was also Octavia's friend, but she is a little quiet. She was a martial arts teacher for little kids. Bellamy friends were Wick, Murphy, and Miller. Wick was an engineer, and was having a debate with Raven about technology. Murphy and Miller were hanging out with Bellamy,and they are all Military and were in the same platoon.

"Clarke, get your ass out here and talk with us?" Octavia shouted, Clarke turned her head and saw Harper, and Octavia were lying on lawn chairs, tanning in their swimming suits. Raven and Wick were sitting at the table where they were planning to eat. Monty and Jasper were hanging out with Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller. It was weird that they all clicked, and fit. It weirded out Clarke, it wasn't something she was use to. She put the pasta in the refrigerator, and left the chips on the counter. Clarke walked outside, and head towards Harper and Octavia. Clarke sat on the remaining louge chair, next to Octavia.

 

Raven soon joined, mumbling something about stupid engineers. Clarked, and Raven raised her eyebrow at Clarke. "What?" Raven demanded, Clarke shook her head and shrugged, while she still smirked.

"Hey, the hamburgers are done!" Jasper screamed excitedly. The ladies turned to see the guys carrying the food the table, where the stuff we use were set, Clarke stood up and went to grab the pasta and chips. As Clarke grabbed bowls, Bellamy walked in, and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a few beers, he smiled at Clarke, she smiled back. Bellamy suggested her to go first and he followed her out. Clarke sat the food on the rectangle table. The head table and the right side was open, next to the open was Octavia, Monty, and Jasper, at the end was Wick, then Murphy, Miller, and Raven sat by the open head. Of the table and accross from the right that was open. Bellamy sat next to Octavia, Clarke ended up sitting at the head of the table.

Everyone began to set food on their plates and pass food around. They all were laughing and giggling. Music was playing while everyone was eating.

"Raven, how did you meet Clarke?" Wick asked, as he takes a bite of his pasta. Clarke and Raven froze, while everyone stared at them in curiosity. Octavia sat back already knowing the story, because they talked about it the night before.

"Um, through my husband." Raven said shortly, not liking the word husband coming out of her mouth. She took a bite of her hamburger. Clarke noticed that he slouched in his chair, and Bellamy sat his fork down, and grabbed his beer and took a drink.

"Why are you short with your answer?" Murphy asked, eyeing Raven. Clarke sighed, she obviously needed to say it.

"I am what you consider the other woman, or the side chick. Raven's husband has a wondering touch and eyes. I had thought that her husband was a single, business owner. While Raven thought he was a faithful husband on business trips." Clarke stated, starring at the people a the table. Raven sighed, done with her dinner.

"I think you would be considered the other women, and I was the side chick." Octavia stated, while Murphy, Wick, Monty, Harper, and Jasper stared with an open mouth.

"What?" they exclaimed. They turned to Bellamy Bellamy, and say that he wasn't surprised.

"I knew, because these two came to my bar last night. Saw Finn, then basically hopped over the bar and hid." Bellamy chuckling, as he nodded towards Raven and Clarke.

"This story needs to be told from the beginning." Harper said, looking between Raven and Clarke. The two sighed and looked at each other. Raven and Clarke told them from the phone call to the meeting, and why they came here, Clarke also told them how she met Finn how long they've been dating.

By the end, when they met Octavia, you could tell the men were pissed. Thats when Clarke realized that Octavia didn't have one brother, she had six. They weren't happy. Clarke rubbed her face, and Raven took a drink if her beer. While everyone sat thinking.

"Ray, what are you going to do?" Octavia asked, starring at Raven, everyone stiffened.

"I honestly want him to fill the pain he caused me." Raven stated, looking at Clarke and Octavia, they both nodded at her understanding. The other's looked at Raven, studying her. They saw that she was serious.

"Okay, enough of this. I say we go to the beach and chill out there." Octavia said, standing up from the table. "It's a ten minute walk from the beach!"

"Sorry, O but we need to put this stuff away, if people are willing to it will get done faster." Clarke said.

"Okay, lets help Clarke, then grab bottle of water or soda, and lets go to the beach," Octavia stated. Everyone followed her orders, but first put everything in the house and out away. As they left the house the sun was starting to set, Octavia, Harper and Raven were ahead while Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Murphy were behind them, while Clarke and Bellamy were behind them. Clarke watch as Harper, Raven, and Octavia were laughing and giggling. The guys were pushing each other.

"You know that you are good for Octavia and Raven right?" Bellamy, stated staring at what Clarke was starring at. Clarke looked at him, and smiled.

"So bar owner, and military, how does that work?" Clarke asked, as she looked at Bellany and smirked. 

"I joined the Marines when I was nineteen, I didn't want to go to college, Octavia was fourteen. I met Wick, Murphy, and Miller in my platoon. Seven years later when I was off duty, I decided I wanted to own a bar, and I had O, become my partner and takes over when I go and serve. Three years later its thriving.." Bellamy stated with pride, as we approach the beach.

"Clarke, c'mon!" Clarke see's the girls waving to her, she quickly rushed to them, leaving Bellamy behind. She turned her head towards him, and see's him smirked, Clarke shrugs and smirks back. The girls run to the ocean, and begin splashing each other. They laughed, and the guys joined in. Harper and Octavia shove Monty and Jasper down in the ocean and begin to laughed, Monty and Jasper grabbed their hand pulled them down while. Miller and Murphy wrestled in the water. Clarke and Raven were thrown over Bellamy and Wicks shoulders laughing and shouting.

The guys found a bunch of sticks and wood and made a bonfire, while sitting around the fire, Octavia stood up. "Today was one of the best days of my life. And i am glad to meeting Clarke snd Raven. To being the Other woman!" 

"To being The Other Woman" the group shouted. Shoot their water and soda uo in the air laughing.

"I just want to say, I will be honored to help you get revenge on this Finn guy." Jasper stated looking at Raven, Raven stared back surprised. She the rest of the group raise thier drink.

"Me too" Monty, followed by the rest of the group.

"Revenge is best served cold." Bellamy stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Weeks Later 

Octavia had come with Raven and Clarke to Manhattan, New York after they had stayed in the Hampton's for the weekend. After the night at the beach, the following morning Raven and Clarke had a goodbye breakfast with Bellamys and Octavia's friends. The friends told them that if Raven Clarke and Octavia needed help with revenge, just contact them. The girls didn't need their help and they knew it.   
The three weeks the woman have been together, they had tortured Finn. Each went on dates with him. Each date something went wrong on him.   
On Clarkes date she had put laxatives in his drink and he got sick to his stomach and pooped his pants. Clarke had received a text message from Raven saying lol, and thumbs up.   
With Octavia, Finn has taken her horse riding in the Moutains, lets just say it didn't well for him, as he face planted into horse crap. Octavia quickly took a picture and sent it to Raven and Clarke. Getting a response with thumbs up and lmao's from them.   
One problem is, when it came to Raven's date with Finn, he had pulled out all the stops with her. He had taken her to the beach for a picnic under the stars. Then he would say that she was the one and that with out her, he was nothing. The date seemed like all that he said was true.

While Raven was on her date with Finn, Clarke and Octavia were in Clarke's Condo watching movies and eating popcorn. They both were curled under the blanket. Octavia turned to Clarke.

"Clarke, do you think we are doing the right thing for Raven?" Octavia looked down, and started to play with a loose string on her blanket. She heard Clarke sigh. Clarke looked at Octavia.

"I honestly feel like I owe this to her. I ruined her marriage. I think we need to do this for her." Clarke stated, turning to the movie. Octavia sighed, not sure if she agreed with Clarke's logic.

"What if Raven goes back to him though?" Octavia asked.

"Honestly, it's up to Raven. But in the back of her head she knows that if he's cheating she won't trust like she use to. She will have to deal with it." Clarke said, as she got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed more snacks. She also checked her phone to see if she got any texts messages from Raven. She sighed nervously. She had the same question going through her mind whether Raven would get back together with Finn. She would always support Raven, but she knew she couldn't be around him. Clarke leaned against the counter starring at her phone.

"Anything from Raven?" Octavia asked, leaning against the bar of counter in the kitchen. Clarke jumped not hearing the foot steps. She shook her head no frowning. Octavia sighed, not liking that she hadn't heard anything.

The girls had gone to bed, but both could not sleep. 

Raven and Finn were laughing when they had walked into their home. It was like when they first started dating. He treated her with respect and loved her. Raven stared at his face while he looked down towards her.

"Raven Reyes, my beautiful wife, I don't regret ever marrying you." He whispered as his face came closer to her. He rested his lips on hers. He slowly grasped the back of her head, and Raven rested her hands on Finns waist, responding to the kiss.

The Following Morning

There was a knock on Clarke's door, the two ladies were in the kitchen eating breakfast. They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, Clarke headed towards the door and looked at the peep hole and saw Raven. Clarke quickly opened the door, and grabbed her to the condo.

"Raven, what happened?" Clarke noticed Raven looking sad and confused. Raven looked at Clarke and Octavia and saw concerned faces.

"I'm getting back together with Finn. We had gone out last night, and he's treated me better than he ever has before. He sees me again." Raven said passionately. Octavia and Clarke looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Clarke chuckled shockingly. But seeing Raven's confirmed it. Octavia kept quiet not knowing what to say it.

"Clarke, he loves me. He's the same guy I fell in love with in high school." Raven stated, believing what she was saying. Clarke shaked her head in disbelief.

"Raven, he cheated on you. With Us two." Octavia, pointed at Clarke and herself in disbelief. "He's not going to change." 

Clarke ran her hand through her hair, stressed with the information she gained.

"Why can't you be happy for me? It's for the best." Raven said angrily. Staring at the girls who supposedly had her back.

"Raven, it's not that we don't want you to be happy. Did you at least confront him about the cheating?"Clarke replied back sharply, staring at Ravens face. Clarke the got the answer from Raven face as she looked down.

"I'm not doing this." Raven quickly walked out the door and slamming it. Clarke sat down and leaned forward putting her face in her hands.

"That son of a bitch." Octavia said, looking down at her phone. While Raven and Clarke were arguing Octavia sent a text message to Finn asking to dinner. He had responded when and where. Octavia stared at Clarke and showed her phone to Clarke. Clarke read the messages and grinded her teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Days Later

Raven was cleaning her husbands office, Finn had been home by dinner time, and she was happy. One thing though, she hadn't heard from Clarke or Octavia. Raven shook her head, not understanding why they couldn't be happy for her. As Raven cleaned Finns desk she accidentally knocked down a bunch of papers. As she picked up papers one set of stapled papers caught her attention.

Divorce papers, between herself and Finn. Going through the papers, Finn was requesting the house, the cars, and the money in the bank. There was nothing for her. The pain shot into Raven's heart. She slowly sat down on the floor. Tears started to stream down her face. Her phone vibrated, she quickly looked at the screen and saw that Finn wouldn't be home until late.. Raven chucked her phone and curled into a ball, with tears streaming down her face. 

Clarke & Octavia

The girls were at the bar with Bellamy. Bellamy had come into town four hours ago, now that it was eight at night. They were at the table drinking beer.

"So, how Raven?" Bellamy asked. Looking at the Blonde and Burnette. They both looked at each other and then took a drinks. 

"Wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her the past three days." Octavia stated, looking around the bar. Clarke played with her beer bottle. Bellamy studied the two woman, knowing that he was missing something. Octavia stared at Bellamy, seeing the confusion on his face. "Bellamy, leave it." Octavia demanded.

Suddenly there was a ring tone, Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy looked at their phone. 

"It's mine." Clarke stated, as she stared at the screen. It had Raven displayed on the screen. She quickly answered the phone. She covered her ear and listen intently on the phone. Bellamy studied her face, and Octavia noticed. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Clarke quickly shot up from her chair and grabbed her stuff. She hung up her phone and looked at Octavia and Bellamy.

"Raven is at my house, and she does not sound good." Clarke stated, Bellamy and Octavia shot up from their chairs and followed Clarke out of the Bar. Clarke quickly hailed a cab. Octavia got in the cab from the street, Bellamy ended up between Clarke and Octavia. Clarke told the driver the address of her Condo.

"Did Raven say what's wrong?" Octavia asked. Clarke quickly shook her head, her knee was bouncing up and down as she looked out the window. Suddenly she felt a hand on her hand, she looked down and saw it was Bellamys hand. She looked at him and notice that he had an arm wrapped around Octavia. Octavia was starring out the car window. Bellamy tightened his hand around Clarke's hand. She smiled at him, and looked back out the window.

Once arriving to Clarke's Condo, they rushed to the level she lived on. They saw Raven sitting by the door with tears down her face. Clarke quickly sank down to her level and pulled her into a hug. Raven body shook with tears. They both felt another pair of arms. It was Octavia's.

They manage to bring Raven into the condo, and on to Clarke's bed. Octavia and Raven had both fallen asleep on the bed. Clarke and Bellamy were in the kitchen drinking tea. Clarke was sitting on the counter, while Bellamy leaned against the counter by her legs. Clarke. Sighed rubbing her eyes. They saw it was three in the morning. 

"I can't believe he's filing for a divorce. It should be Raven that's doing the filing." Clarke stated, looking at her hands. Soon, she felt a body in front of her. 

"What are you going to do to help?" Bellamy, deep raspy voice asked lifting Clarke face up. He stared into her eyes studying them. Clarke sighed, and looked away from him.

"Help her find a damn good lawyer." Clarke stated, Clarke sees him smirk, studying his freckled face. He pulled Clarke from the counter and grasped her hand pulling her to the couch with him. They both sat down, Bellamy grasped the TV changer and turning it on. There were two blankets on the couch and the both covered up. While, watching tv, Clarke drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that she rested her head on Bellamys shoulder. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her slowly so he wouldn't wake her up. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Following Day 

Hearing mumbling, as Clarke woke up. She noticed she was lying across the couch with two blankets covering her. The voices became noticeable, she lifted her head and saw that Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven were in the kitchen. She sat up and waved her fingers through her hair.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Clarke turned her head, and saw Raven smirking as she went and sat down on the coffee table in front of Clarke. She had coffee in her hand and handed to Clarke. Clarke smiled appreciatively. Octavia and Bellamy walked into the living room.

"Hey, I'm going to head out and go to my hotel and change." Bellamy said, He studied Clarke, not knowing the vibe she was giving off. Clarke quickly stood up.

"I'll show you out." Clarke stated, Bellamy nodded, as they exited the condo. They stop outside the door. "Listen, I really appreciate what you did with Raven." Clarke smiled up at Bellamy. As he stared down, he saw bright blue eyes and beautiful smile. Slowly his lips met Clarke's cheek.

"No problem." Bellamy smirked after his lip left her cheek. He turned and walked to the stairs, he turned and winked at Clarke. Once Clarke could no longer see Bellamys back she put her hand on her cheek where he kissed.

Clarke walked back into the condo. She saw that Raven and Octavia on the couch starring at her. They both smirked, and Clarke blushed.

"Bellamy and Clarke sitting in a k-I-s-s-i-n-g - Ow!" Octavia said, rubbing her head, feeling the wack of the pillow that Raven used. They all laughed, shaking her head. She sat in the coffee table in front of Raven. Clarke looked at Raven in concern.

"You okay?" Clarke asked, Raven face turned pissed and hurt. Raven shook her head no. And soon her body shook, both Octavia and Clarke hugged Raven.

"When is the pain going to stop?" Raven asked, Clarke can feel tear on her shirt from the wetness.

"It's going to take awhile. But soon, each day it will get easier and easier. And that ring on your finger, is going to be another ring. Everything will be okay." Clarke said, holding on Raven tighter.

Few hours later

"Shit! I forgot my brothers restaurant opens this Friday." Raven said looking up from her phone. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were sitting in a bistro eating dinner. Clarke and Octavia looked at Raven strangely, not sure why Raven was flipping out. "Finn and I were suppose to go." Raven mumbled the explanation. 

Octavia's eyes light up, and she squealed. Clarke looked at Octavia like she was crazy. "That perfect!"

"Are you crazy? Did you forget he wants to divorce me?" Raven said angrily not understanding her ethusiam.

"No, listen bring him to the opening. Clarke and I will be there. We can confront him!" Octavia said. Waiting for them to agree if it was a good idea. A idea that they thought about.


	11. Chapter 11

Day of Openning

The days before this day many thing has happened. Raven went back to her house where Finn would lie about his feeling for her. Raven had asked Lincoln if it would be okay to do what the girls have planned. He agreed, he said that he would pay attention. 

Octavia had asked for Monty, Jasper, Wick, Harper, Miller, and Murphy to come down for the confrontation. She had Bellamy come back to Manhattan after he left the following day he spent the night at Clarke's place. The problem was that Clarke and Raven didn't know that they were coming.

Well Clarke, she found a divorce Lawyer by the name of Anya. Clarke had done research on this woman and she pulled all the steps for Raven to get the papers filed for the divorce. The right amount that Finn deserves. Raven had already signed the papers. 

Clarke stared out her window and saw the life living and passing. Today was the day, where all of this was going to end. Octavia stood next to Clarke and put her hand on her shoulder. Clarke turned her head and smiled at Octavia.

"Ready?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded and grabbed her purse and they headed out the door. 

Raven was in the hallway on the first floor of her house. She was looking at her self in the mirror. And she saw a woman with fire in her eyes. Raven had curled her hair in waves and was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves. She heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she say the Finn put on a button shirt with a black tie and slacks on. They put on their jackets.

"Ready baby?" Finn asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She put a fake smile and nodded. Finn was completely unaware what was about to go down. They left the house into the car.

When Finn and Raven arrived to Lincoln's restaurant called The Ark. It was a fancy restaurant. You have to dress for the nines. As the walked in Raven felt butterflies, she was nervous. She looked towards the bar and saw that Clarke and Octavia were here and say they were going to be. She saw Lincoln behind the bar entertaining the girls. Lincoln looked towards the door and saw that she was here. He quickly left the bar and came straight towards her. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Octavia was studying her brothers ass. Clarke quickly swatted Octavia shoulder and nodded her head towards my direction. She lifted her eyes and Raven shook her head, giggling.

"Ray, I'm so glad you are here. Finn." Lincoln said pulling Raven into a hug and was short with Finn. He quickly grabbed menus and sat them at a table in the middle of the restutant. Raven made sure she was facing the bar. 

"This place is nice Lincoln." Finn said as he smiled at Lincoln. Lincoln studied him, and Raven noticed his hands were tightening into fists. Lincoln nodded and left. Finn smiled at Raven grasping her hand on the table. 

"You can't be serious, Mario is ten times better than Luigi." This comment caught Ravens attention quickly and notice who was sitting at her table next to her. Monty and Jasper, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes widen in shock. She quickly looked around and found similar faces around her table and by Clarke and Octavia. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Raven, what's got you smiling?" Finn asked smiling at her. She quickly notice the waiter coming and recognized who it was. Wick. 

"Hello, my name is Wick and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you?" Wick said, studying Finn than Raven. Raven quickly raised an eyebrow. 

"Whiskey on the rocks. Coke for her." Finn demanded. Brushing Wick off like he was a bug. Wick nodded his head and walked off.

"You could have been nicer." Raven stated. Starring down at Finn, he just shrugged.

"Baby, me and you are important. You are the world me." Finn said, smiling at Raven. Raven rubbing her neck, which meant for Raven and Octavia come to her table. "You are the love of my life, and I would be nothing without you-" 

"You are what gave me passion to live my life. You my love is everything I wanted out of life. Is that the same line he used on you Octavia? He used it on me." Clarke said as she interrupted what Finn was saying. Clarke and Octavia sat their table. Three woman smirked at Finn, he stared not sure what to do, but he knows that he was caught.


	12. Chapter 12

Openning of the Resturant

"Ray, I love that dress. Is that the one we got in the Hamptons." Octavia asked, looking at Raven and then Finn smirking. You could hear snickers next to them. Finn was shocked and a little scared. He knew he had been caught.

"You know Octavia, I believe it is." Raven replied back. Starring straight Finn with a hard glare.

"You look beautiful, I'm glad to chose this one, rather than that gold one." Clarke stated. The three woman stare right at Finn. Raven pulled out a Manila envelope, and tossed it in front of Finn. Finn was looking around the room, trying to find an escape.

"I wouldn't bother running. My brother and his friends are here. You remember Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller being in the Marines don't you. Plus, Ravens brother is here as well." Octavia stated. Looking at her finger nails. Then at Finn, Finn had fear in his eyes. 

"In that envelope is divorce papers. I want you to sign it. And never talk to me or the girls ever again." Raven stated evenly, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Baby, these women are crazy. That don't know what they are doing. They are trying to foo-" Finn was interrupted when another stapled papers were thrown in his direction. Raven raised her eyebrow at, waiting for another excuse to be said. Clarke and Octavia were giggling, not taking any offense what was being said about them.

"You can't claim, what you are trying to claim because they are all under my name. You own nothing." Raven stated, Finn quickly opened the Manila envelope and see what was stated. 

Finn chuckled, "I have to sign this in a presence of a lawyer." He demand throwing the papers down. "My name is on everything."

"Oh you want a lawyer present." Clarke said, looking around. "Anya! We need your presence. Here is your lawyer Finn." The woman with olive tone skin, oval face, with brown eyes and hair. She moved fierce and elegant. She was wearing a black suit. 

"Ladies, it's so good to see you! Love that dress Raven." Anya said, giving a kiss on each ladies cheeks. 

"Here's your lawyer, actually she is Ravens divorce lawyer." Octavia said sassily. Finn stared in shock not knowing what to do. Suddenly, two more bodies showed up behind Finn, and he tensed. He turned to see it was Bellamy and Lincoln.

"I suggest you sign those papers." Lincoln, said evenly. Putting his hand on his shoulders and gripping it tightly.

"Do you have a pen?" Finn ask shakily. Everyone looked around, until one popped out of no where. They turned to see it was Wick.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Wick was here also. You know he is in Bellamys team as well." Octavia stated. Raven smiled at Wick appreciatively, and he winked back.

Finn took the pen and signed where they were all marked. He handed the papers to Raven. The girls stood up from the table, Octavia began to walk away but stopped. She took Montys full glass of water and poor it on Finns head. Then walked off. Followed by Raven who put the papers in her bag. She then dumped her coke on his head.

"If you really were with me, you would have known, that I like to order for myself." Raven stocked off, followed with Lincoln and Wick. Clarke just stares at Finn and chuckled at how pathetic he was. Finn was standing up because of the drinks that were poored on him. Clarke just walked passed him. But his hand shot out and stopped her.

"Clarke, we can be together, and your mom will say you will never find a man like me." Finn stated but he notice five men stood up and was around them instantly. Clarke shook her head and laughed. The men stared at her in shock. Clarke yanked her arm out of his grasped and leaned towards his ear. The men tensed, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't ever touch me again. If you remembered, my father was a cop, and he taught me self defense class. Plus my mom said that you deserve to underground for what you have done to her precious daughter." Clarke simply stated, before stomping on his foot. He quickly grabbed his foot in pain from her heels. She than kneed him in the balls. He shouted in pain. Just quickly she slammed her fist in his face. Finn was on the ground in a instant. Clarke grabbed her hand in pain, but she leaned forward. "That is for what you did to Raven, Octavia, and the other girls you've cheated on." She quickly walked off. Followed was Bellamy who quickly grabbed her hand to check it. Miller, Murphy, Monty and Jasper all laughing at him. 

Clarke approached the girls who were laughing and smiling at Clarke. Clarke stretched her hand. Knowing it wasn't broken but it was very sore. Raven handed the signed papers to Anya.

"I will make sure they are filed tomorrow. You should hear from them within thirty to sixty days." Anya stated. Smiling at Raven, Raven sighed and nodded.

"Anya thank you so much!" Raven said, Anya pulled her in a hug. Clarke smiled, she felt a arm around her shoulder. She saw that it was Jasper.

"Girl, I can't believe you knocked him on his ass. It was epic." Jasper said in awe. The girls turned to Clarke and then looked where Finn was. He was still on the floor groaning. Octavia and Raven rushed to hug Clarke laughing at what she had done. They had left the resturant after saying congrats at the turnout. The girls left the Resturant. Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia and Raven shoulders and they wrapped their arms around her waist. They ended up walking down Main Street. Followed by the guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Weeks Later

The girls were wondering on the beach. They were walking on the shore line as the sun was setting.

Octavia was wearing a tan hat, with a white tank top and shorts. Clarke was wearing shorts and a flowy Orange shirt. And Raven was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top. They were all bare foot. Raven finally stopped, she was playing with her ring on her ring finger. As she stared out into the ocean. Clarke and Octavia stepped next to her and sighed. Raven looked at them and smiled. She would have never known that she would gain two amazing women as her best friends out of a shitty ordeal. She cherished it, and kept it close. She slowly took off her ring and looked at it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that she had a few more guests and she smiled. She grasped her ring in her hand. She was staring at Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Lincoln, Miller, Murphy, and Wick. She was surprised to see them.

"A little birdie told me that you guys were chilling out the beach." Lincoln said as he threw her arm around her shoulder, winking at Clarke. Raven turned to Clarke.

"Guys, why don't we let Lincoln and Raven spend a little while together." Clarke stated, she stood next to Octavia and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Slowly, they all wondered off. Raven watched as she saw the backs of her friends. Monty and Jasper were pushing each other around. Miller and Murphy wondered of when they saw two ladies in their bikinis by a bar. Well, Bellamy he walked next to Clarke. She saw the hands brushed against each others. And slowly Raven began to smirk.

"It weird isn't it?" Lincoln asked, grasping her hand and squeezed it before letting go. 

"No, it's perfect. I gained so many friends. One thing changed but I've gained another family." Raven stated, smiling at Lincoln. They both turned to look at the ocean. 

"Ray, I always promised myself since you thirteen that I would always protect you. When mom had left, and you were so scared and hurt. I never wanted that for you ever again. When this happened. I was so angry that I couldn't protect you. But when these two girls came into your life. You flourished. You got married at such a young age. But these girls protected you more than I ever could." Lincoln said frowning and looking down.

"Lincoln, you did everything you could for me, and I love you for that. But sometimes you can't be the one that always have to protect me. Mom screwed up. She missed out on two awesome kids." Raven said looking at her palm of hand starring at the ring. "It's time for me to start new." She kissed the two carat diamond ring. And threw it into the ocean. Slowly, she felt pressure come off her shoulders. 

Lincoln wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. They began walking towards their new lives. One that gained more laughed, love, and happiness.

Two girls, Octavia and Clarke. The greatest supporters, she has ever had. Monty and Jasper, a laughter that will always stick around. Miller and Murphy, the two extra protective brothers. Bellamy, a guy that was a leader. And Wick, an annoying engineer who made her feel butterflies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Five years later.

Five Years Later

"Monroe, quit pulling your sister hair!" Lincoln shouted, as the he came towards his daughters. Monroe and Julia. Lincoln and Octavia began dating a month after the day at the beach. They had dated for eight months before they decided they wanted to get married. The wedding was small, they did it in court. Octavia said its never about the wedding. It was about the love you shared. Raven smiled at the remembrance of the moment.

Slowly she drifted to Monty, the poor guy was still single but fine with it. Jasper was dating a girl named Maya. Maya was cute and quiet. They were an odd couple but the perfect couple. Murphy and a girl named Emori were engaged. That one shocked Raven, he had expected Miller to get married first. Emori and Murphy met went the guys had gone off on tour seven months after throwing the ring into the ocean. 

As for Clarke and Bellamy, well they were cradling a baby boy by the name Jake Wells Blake. He was named after Clarke's father after he died in a car crash when she was in high school. Wells, was her best friend who died on duty as a police officer. The two started dating four months after the ring incident. They dated for three months before Bellamy went back on tour with the guys. She had a really rough time with it. The relationship was strained for awhile but they had managed to for it. They had gotten married two years later. It was another small wedding but it was on the beach. The gentleness that Bellamy treated Clarke gave Raven hope for another love. Granted Clarke and Bellamy fought like they were cats and dogs. They were a passionate couple. But a couple who were in love with each other and probably wouldn't survive without each other. 

As for Raven, she stared at her group of friends and suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Raven smiled as she laid her head on one side, she felt lips on her neck. As for Raven, she soon found out wick who's name is Kyle became the love of her life. Finally dating after four years of learning to survive by herself. Kyle and Raven had talked about marriage but knew they weren't ready for it. But they came together, and were eachothers family.

"Guys, and sit around the table we have to eat!" Clarke stated smiling, she looked around, they were back at the Cottage her father had owned when he was alive, but gave to Clarke. As the group sat down, they each smiled at each other. Family, this was their family. 

 

Done.....


End file.
